


The Inter-Dimensional/Time Travelling Bodyguard

by ZeLuftWaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dimension Travel, First time writing, Gun Violence, Multi, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeLuftWaffle/pseuds/ZeLuftWaffle
Summary: My first story, never really written in these websites but i thought about giving a shot*Cancelled*





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> plz forgive me if i have some mistakes in writing or the story doesn't suit your taste.

Intro:  
Plz take it easy on me.

12 January 1945, Netherlands Sounds of gunfire and cannon filled the dark night, for soldiers, some of these things may be common yet it still keeps them on edge. In the midst of this battle. A soldier with distinct looks was dashing from street to street. The soldier was wearing the standard British uniform but he had nets covering most of his body, his helmet and his face, and also as some kind of skirt. As he was dashing, he was holding someone with him. Dressed in full German officer outfit, he was carrying a briefcase important to the war efforts. As they were running some Germans spotted them and immediately opened fire. They ducked under cover in a nearby cafe and soon, the soldier started to lob grenades at the Germans. As they landed, some started to flee and some flew for cover, as they were doing that the soldier immediately pulled out his rifle and began shooting. His aim was incredible, in just mere minutes he had halved the German pursuers. But soon they also opened fire, knowing he was outgunned, he decided to pull up a trick up his sleeve. He then chucked a grenade and like before the Germans ducked into cover, but that was not some ordinary grenade, it had nails around it and as soon it exploded, some nails came flying at the Germans with such speed that the cover they were in proved no use. They were ripped to shreds even some blasting off one's face. As the dust settled, the unknown soldier went out of his cover along with his captive or should i say client. He pulled out his Webley revolver and went to the corpses, he made sure they were dead and lucky enough his instincts prove correct as some soldiers were pretending to be dead and when they were about to ambush the soldier, each of their heads were blasted. Wasting no time the unknown soldier grabbed his captive and soon rushed towards allied lines. Along the journey they encountered checkpoints and a f#ckton of tanks and soon they arrived at the allied lines but just as they arrived, a noise came from the sky, it was Jericho's whistle. Soon they both ducked into cover but when the soldier looked up and saw that the bombs were going to hit them both, he shoved the officer away and soon was engulfed in the explosion and when the allied soldiers came to help it was too late. What was left of the soldier was a piece of his helmet and shattered nets flying everywhere, The soldiers were all heard to say:

" A helluva way to die"

Soon they dragged the officer back to their base for interrogation.

Oh, but this isn't the end for that soldier for he has a helluva way to go before he gets to Saint Peter.


	2. Signing the contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that soldier died all seems done for him but mystical God knows what force decides to invite him to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if i have mistakes in spelling or if you find this not suited to your tastes, plz no hate.

Chapter 1:

As he drifted in nothingness, he could do nothing but look around as he saw souls of the fallen all around him. Suddenly, a hole appeared before him and soon he was pulled in it. As he came out the other end, he could move and all and he checked himself once again and to his amazement he was still wearing his netted uniform. 

"Please, take a seat" 

The soldier was shocked, he didn't expect it but also since he was a devout Catholic he decided it's best not to stammer, he looked around the empty place but there was no seat. As he was about to ask for a chair or something to sit on, a comfy chair appeared from under him that made him fall backwards and was soon in the seat. Soon he was teleported to what seems like some sort of interrogation room. It had a wooden table and behind it someone was sitting there. 

"Who are you?" asked the soldier.

"I don't have a name, but i call myself the interviewer."

"Well that must mean I'm the intern innit?" 

"Well yes, first please state your name and your age plus where you live."

" I forgot my name, I'm about 21 and I live in Ontario, Canada."

"Hmm, interesting, now tell me how did you forget your name?"

"Good question, not gonna answer."

"Well fine then, let me get straight to the point, you were in the military, served about 2 years as a spy/soldier, earned a reputation for protecting kidnapped targets and for excellence in pathfinding, and also being a good shot et cetera."

The soldier did not say anything and he got a bit embarrassed since he was never complimented on any work he has done.

"Is this your definition of getting to the point, cause to me (and the readers) it feels like a introduction and sh#te."

"Now, now calm down here, we have all the time in the world, why? cause we're not in the world."

"No sh#t sherlock."

"Ok, now you're pissed, just relax, it's not everyday i get to do this since acceptance rate for this job isn't really high you know?"

"What job?"

"You see here, there are different dimensions in the universe and we or in other words the "Interdimensional/Time Protection services" are in charge of protecting them."

"Oook but that doesn't explain why I'm here, if you're protecting God knows what out couldn't you have just pulled the dead by the millions and send them out there?"

"Hold on a second, let me explain here, we only hire those who are proffesional."

"Proffesional at what?"

"Bodyguarding"

"Whoa whoa whoa there chap, did you say bodyguarding?"

"Yup"

There was a brief silence

"Pfffft, well why does this have to concern with the protection of the dimensions or whatever you call it?"

"Well you see, we make sure that each dimension move like the flow and make sure any discrepancies are immediately eradicated."

"By discrepancies, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we make sure everything goes in order and ends how it should have ended."

"Sooo"

"What I'm implying here is that no one or nothing is interfered and make sure every events that happen goes as followed."

"So we're basically doing God's plan?"

"Well sort of like that but with higher stakes."

"By higher stakes, what do you mean?"

"It means if we fail protecting a dimension, it would slowly dissolve into nothing because the events that were supposed to happen didn't happen and too much of these and it will lead to the complete destruction of that dimension, not only that. Some events will also occur at different timelines and usually it can be targeting one person that would lead to massive chain reactions leading to the destruction of that dimension, all clear to you?"

"Clear as daylight, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you have a record of protecting your client like a bodyguard."

"But like that's it nothing else."

"I know and the bo-I mean I have been scouting you for quite some time, anyways, if you agree to this job please fill out this form."

"I don't know can't you send someone else?"

"We're currently finding people here and you are one of those luckies that got here. Please think about this, billions or God knows how many lives saved. Just think about it."

The soldier thought to himself, he certainly did not want this but he also did not want lives to be lost.

"All right, I'm in."

"Sweet! so fill out your application and all but have you decided on your name? we'll need to use it as codenames and also for your id card too."

"Hmm, hold on a sec."

"Please, take your time."

He pondered for a certain amount of time, soon he got one name.

"Ruyter"

"Excuse me?"

"Ruyter, that's my name."

"And where did you get that from?"

"It's confidential."

They both chuckled, soon he would embark on a journey that would either be fun or f#cking horrible. Either way, 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Trying to prove his mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After signing the contract, Ruyter had to go through training, sort of like a school but everyone's totally gonna pass coz they in the service not to get kicked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz forgive me if writing is bad and if story is not suited to your taste.

Unknown, Unknown date

Ruyter was walking down the hallway, with pretty much an arsenal under his belt (or coat) and he was a bit bored. Why? you might ask, it's cause for him training's a b#tch to him. He easily passed some of the easier tests and some of the moderate tests but the hard ones are a bit later and he had to wait. During training he didn't make friends probably cause he works alone when he was alive and he also works incognito. That's also one reason why Ruyter was also occasionally bullied at times but he either shrugged it off or he put a bullet in each one of them or just mutilate them, You decide. Back to the story, Ruyter was about to head to the cafeteria when he was stopped by someone.

"Sup Nettie."

"Oh sweet Jesus, him again" Ruyter thought.

"Hey Nettieeee, earth to nettieeeee you hear me?"

"I hear you, why are you here?"

"Oh I was bored, you're also bored ain'tcha."

"No shit sherlock, we've done nothing but train and train and train."

"Soo, do you wanna do something mischievous?"

"Pfffft, what? F#ck no, I may be bored but not that kind of bored!"

"Oh come on! it's just once!"

"One, no Two. do you have any idea who you're messing with, sure they're boring and all but they're f#cking like God's representative, are you nuts?"

"But I haven't said what we were doing."

"Oh fine, also, what's your name again, I never learned."

"Just call me Percy."

"Sure, also don't call me Nettie, it's Ruyter."

"Ok then Nettie."

"F#ck off"

"Anyways, about what we're gonna do, also good for us in someways, we're gonna spar with each other."

there was silence

"We're gonna what?"

"Spar, you know fight each other."

"To the death or what?"

"Wellll, it depends."

"This sounds dangerous Percy."

"Oh don't be a chicken, I know plenty others who do this as well."

"Oh fine, lead me to this God knows where sparring area of yours."

"Sure, follow me."

Ruyter followed Percy around the place for some time when they stopped in front of a gate. Just imagine the place like a typical school and all.

"Are you sure, this looks a bit dangerous."

"Like I said, don't be a chicken."

Percy then opened the gate with a key and soon they both stumble upon an abandoned training facility.

"Whoa, where did you find this?"

"Me and some of the boys were escaping when we found this."

"Sweet, let's go."

They both entered the building and soon entered what seems to be a obstacle course. It had building cutouts and all.

"So now what?"

"We prepare, and then we fight."

Soon, Ruyter and Percy both went to their starting points and when the bell (from which Percy set up earlier) rang, they both rushed each other. Ruyter, had a Lee Enfield rifle with a bayonet, a Webley revolver, and a officer sword with him, also a few grenades and smoke nades. Percy on the other hand had a huge sword that looks like a Zweihander sword. He wore a hood on him and he also had a shield. Ruyter carefully watched Percy's movement and knew that he had one advantage. He can use his bayonetted rifle as a pike and pikes are especially good at dealing with swordsmen. He then stopped, leveled his rifle and held it like a spear. Percy, knew about this and he decided to use his shield as a wall and rush him. Now, they were both basically like a ram running into a spiked fence. But Ruyter had a trick up his sleeves. As Percy got closer, he took a step back, and he aimed his rifle on Percy's head. Percy was running in a straight line not looking where he was running at and he was an easy target, but his shield is what makes it hard since it covers up his body and basically lowers his hitbox. Ruyter had to think fast. With a wall coming at him and barely any time left, he decided to take a shot. His first shot bounced of the shield, the second to fourth missed and with Percy a meter in front of Ruyter, defeat seemed inevitable, or that's what Percy thought. Ruyter did a quick side step and appeared besides Percy whose face shows surprise and defeat. Ruyter then took another shot and this one hit. Unfortunately, because this training facility was shut down, it's no death system was not active and that bullet went through Percy. Percy then collapsed to the ground with blood spurting out of the bullet hole. Ruyter realising his mistake immediately holstered his rifle and immediately dropped too help Percy. 

"Oh sweet Jesus, You're not ok are you?"

"No shit Sherlock, look at me, I'm f#ckin dying."

"F#ck, i knew this was a bad idea yet i refuse to acknowledge it!"

"Hey buddy, instead of complaining you can help me here."

"Oh right."

Ruyter had a mediocre medical skill, enough to treat minor wounds and bullet wounds, but this was a bit different, the bullet went through his body and Percy was wearing armour and by what shit luck he had, a small piece of armour was in his body. Ruyter knew that and know that it can and will cause poisoning, he could only close the wound and stop thee bleeding but that's it. If he doesn't pull out the armour Percy may die. So he closed the wound with bandages and he picked up Percy and rushed for the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary the nurses were surprised to see a patient.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?"

"I shot him."

"But why?"

"I'll explain later, I closed up the wound but there's a piece of his armour in there."

"Oh dear, our doctor is out for a break, we don't have a qualified doctor for this."

"Oh God, what are we gonna do?"

In the midst of the panic there came a voice.

"I'll do it."

All heads turned to see Ruyter, at first they didn't believe him, but seeing that he perfectly closed up the wound, they decided to give him a shot. Ruyter put on surgical gloves and a outfit.

"Don't worry Percy, everything will be fine, at least."\

The surgery lasted for an hour when Ruyter and other nurses came out of the emergency room. It was a success. Ruyter was relieved but he knew what was coming next. Paperwork. F#cking paperwork. Ruyter then took off his surgical outfit and put on his normal one. He was then greeted by a familiar face. It was the contractor. Well f#ck.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
